Storyline
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Intro The Story of Jake began at his house when the red-eyed General killed Jake's parents and forced Jake to obey his rules whether he likes it or not. The sequel of the story is that Jake undergoes rough training. Jake also serves as a sniper agent during his military service . After the war he escaped from the camp and became a hitman. By: Jonasx45 ID: 112.207.84.17 'Clear Vision 1' The story starts at the house of Jake. A group of soldiers ask Jake parents to make their son a loyal soldier in the up coming war. Jake parents says no and the soldiers had no choice but to take Jake by force. The leader of the group is a red- eyed soldier that execute Jake's mom and dad. After the execution, Jake is taken away. Jake undergo training and some harsh punishments. 'Twist with Clear Vision 4' According to the story of Clear Vision 4, Jake remember the events happened during the War. The twist is that in the ending you will understand that the first event is that Jake is taken away. Second is that he undergo trainings and serve as a soldier in the War. Third, after the war he escaped in the camp and became a good Hitman. Lastly, Jake is heard and became a agent and had a job of executing a general and that is the general that killed his parents. In the last he kill the general and died in the hospital at Clear Vision 4. ~~If you didn't understand the twist----- Please play Clear Vision 1,2, and 4.~~ 'Clear Vision 2' At Clear Vision 2, Jake countinues his job while slowly being tracked by the police. at the end of Clear Vision 1, the one that points the gun at Jake's head is not the red-eyed general but an agent at CIA. He helped Jake escape from the ambushing soldiers. ~~Please play Clear Vision 2~~ One of the missions is to help the hotages being excecuted, but in the end you rescue only one and that one man is the one who helped Jake escape from the ambushing soldiers. When Jake heard the police got a trace of him he accepted the offer of being an agent of CIA. There he received missions. The end game is that you killed the red-eyed general that killed your parents. 'Clear Vision 3' Jake continues executing bad guys. 'Clear Vision 4' The game starts when you take a look at Jake memories during the War. You will face easy, normal and hard mission that will test your eye and hand speed. At the end you will see the ending, and the storyline. 'Alinement:' #'Clear Vision 1 1/2 -Jake is taken and undergo training' #'Clear Vision 4 1/2 -Jake serve as a soldier at WWII' #'Clear Vision 1 1/2 -Jake escape at the camp after the War and became a Hitman' #'Clear Vision 2 -Countinue his job and joined CIA and finally killed the red-eyed general' #'Clear Vision 3 -Countinue his job' #'Clear Vision 4 1/2 -End after you complete all the mission at Clear Vision 4' At Clear Vision 5 You begin as Tyler Smith on work when his boss scolds him Tyler punches him and quits his work and tries to find other jobs all of them fail except for one job being a hitman.